Time Jumper
by Miku Krul
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Ketika Boboiboy, seorang laki-laki yang dapat melompati waktu bersama teman robotnya pergi ke masa depan untuk mengetahui apakah gadis yang dia sukai akan menjadi pacarnya. Akankah dia mendapatkan gadis yang dia inginkan atau mendapatkan gadis yang tak terduga? Summary gaje! Baca aja kak! [Chapter 2 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

Time Jumper

Summary: Ketika Boboiboy, seorang laki-laki yang dapat melompati waktu bersama teman robotnya pergi ke masa depan untuk mengetahui apakah gadis yang dia sukai akan menjadi pacarnya. Akankah dia mendapatkan gadis yang dia inginkan atau mendapatkan gadis yang tak terduga?

Pairing: Boboiboy x Yaya, slight Fang x Ying

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rated: T

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta. Fanfic ini hasil murni imajinasi ngaco Miku.

Warning: Ranjau (baca:typo), OOC, Alur mundur(?), Humor garing, de el el

~ HAPPY READING! ~

" Huh, kenapa Ying? Kenapa kau selalu bersama laki-laki itu sih?! Bukan bersama aku?" gumam seorang laki-laki dengan topi dinosaurus yang dibalikkan ke belakang dan jaket berwarna orange dengan kesal dan sedih.

Ya, kesal karena melihat mereka berduaan dan sedih karena gadis berwajah oriental itu, Ying tidak bersamanya. Melainkan bersama laki-laki berambut raven dan berkacamata, Fang.

Dia Boboiboy. Murid kelas VIII D yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS dan kapten tim sepak bola SMP Pulau Rintis. Boboiboy selalu mengagumi gadis itu. Mulai dari senyumannya hingga kebaikannya. Tetapi sayang, dia dikabarkan menyukai kapten tim bola basket SMP Pulau Rintis, Fang. Dan kabar itu memang benar. Ditambah lagi ternyata Fang juga menyukainya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu Fang menembak Ying. Boboiboy yang mendengar kabar iu pun sedih.

Ditambah, Ying dan Fang itu sekelas dengan Boboiboy. Otomatis Boboiboy akan sering melihat keromantisan mereka. Yup, itu membuatnya semakin sedih.

Saking sedihnya, Boboiboy tidak merasakan bahwa ada seorang gadis yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kapan kau bisa melupakkan Ying, Boboiboy? Agar aku dapat menggantikannya di hatimu…" gumam sang gadis pelan

SKIP TIME

KRING!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Biasanya, Ying akan meminta Boboiboy untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi sejak dia berpacaran dengan Fang, dia lebih sering pulang bersama Fang. Itu membuat Boboiboy bertambah sedih.

" Boboiboy, ayo kita pergi untuk rapat OSIS sekarang." Ajak sang ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS, Yaya.

" Hn…" jawab Boboboy lesu sambil mengikuti Yaya.

" Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Yaya yang melihat Boboiboy lesu

" Hm… tidak ada kok" jawaab Boboiboy masih lesu

" Ayolah beritahu saja paadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Yaya pada Boboiboy.

" Sebenarnya… aku suka pada Ying." Kata Boboiboy

' Aku sudah tahu itu' batin Yaya

" Dan yang membuatku lesu adalah kabar bahwa Ying dan Fang berpacaran." Lanjut Boboiboy.

" Lalu?" tanya Yaya.

" Aku berharap mereka akan putus dan Ying akan berpacaran denganku" jawab Boboiboy

' Aku malah berharap sebaliknya sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu' batin Yaya

" Yaya? Yaya!" teriak Boboiboy pada Yaya.

" Huh? Iya?" tanya Yaya.

" Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk" ajak Boboiboy ambil masuk kedalam ruang OSIS.

" Hn…" jawab Yaya sambil mengikut Boboiboy masuk.

SKIP TIME

" Hah, capeknya!" kata Boboiboy sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Yup! Boboiboy baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah rapat OSIS mengenai Pensi.

" Atok masih di kedai lagi. Mungkin aku akan istirahat dulu baru aku akan pergi membantu atok." Gumam Boboiboy pelan.

" Hm… apakah Ying akan menjadi pacarku di masa depan ya?" gumam Boboiboy. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang melesat tepat diatasnya dan menabrak meja belajarnya.

" Apa itu?!" kata Boboiboy sambil bangun dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke meja belajarnya. Di meja belajarnya, dia melihat sebuah bola berwarna kuning.

" Eh? Bola siapa ini?" gumam Boboiboy. Tapi tiba-tiba…

" Hai! Namaku Ochobot!" kata bola itu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi robot bundar.

" Ah!" kata Boboiboy kaget.

" Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Boboiboy takut.

" Bukannya tadi aku udah bilang ya? Namaku Ochobot." Jawab robot bundar itu alias Ochobot.

" Oh, hai Ochobot! Namaku Boboiboy!" kata Boboiboy.

" Hai juga Boboiboy!" jawab Ochobot.

" Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Tadikan kau bilang ' Apakah Ying akan menjadi pacarmu di masa depan ya?'. Jadi, aku menawarkan bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke masa depan untuk melihatnya. Mau nggak?" tanya Ochobot

" Hah? Kau bisa membawaku ke masa depan?" tanya Boboiboy takjub.

" Tentu saja!" jawab Ochobot.

" Baiklah aku mau!" kata Boboiboy.

" Ok! Pakai jam ini dan kau bisa melompati waktu." Kata Ochobot sambil memberikan sebuah jam tangan pada Boboiboy.

" Ok" jawab Boboiboy sambil mengambil jam tangan itu dan menggunakannya.

" Jadi, bagaimana cara untuk melompati waktu?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Kau mau pergi berapa tahun ke masa depan?" tanya Ochobot balik.

" Hm… setahun ke masa depan!" jawab Boboiboy.

" Baiklah ikuti perkataanku!" perintah Ochobot. Boboiboy pun mengganguk.

" Waktu, buatlah aku melompat setahun ke masa depan!" kata Ochobot yang diikuti oleh Boboiboy. Cahaya pun mengerumuni mereka dan…

ZAAAAAASH

Mereka pun melompat setahun ke masa depan.

TBC

Hai! Miku kembali dengan fanfic baru yang super gaje (Readers: Woy! Selesain fanfic yang itu dulu kek! Baru bikin yang baru!). Hehehe… terserah Miku dong! *dilemparsendal

Jadi, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari imajinasi Thunderstorm3479. Tapi ini berasal dari imajinasi Miku sendiri kok. Ingat! Miku Cuma terinspirasi, bukan copas. Hehehe… karena Miku udah bingung mau basa basi apalagi. Jadi…

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuu! Chapter 2 dah sampai!

Maaf lama banget update-nya. Miku sebenarnya mau update chapter ini pas ultah Miku. Tapi kuota habis ToT. Lupakan, Miku jawab reviewnya disini ya! ^^

 **Hariken yuu-chan**

 **Hai kak Hariken! Salken!**

 **Makasih sarannya kak! Miku bakal usahin untuk ningkatin kualitas ceritanya kak!**

 **Arigatou kak Hariken udah mau mampir buat baca plus review! ^^ Salam kawaii**

 **Prima**

 **Hai kak Prima! Salken ya!**

 **Makasih buat semangatnya plus udah mau baca n' review! Ini udah lanjut ya! ^^**

 **Hannisa491**

 **Hai kak Hannisa! Salken!**

 **Hm... nggak ada kak. Soalnya Miku bingung bikin plot cerita yang sedikit beda buat cinta segi empat.**

 **Makasih udah baca dan review kak! Ini udah next ya kak!**

 **Yamanaka Mahmudi**

 **Beneran menarik? Betewe, hai kak Yamanaka! Salken!**

 **Makasih udah mau baca plus review kak! Ini udah lanjut ya!**

 **Fancy Candy**

 **Hai kak Candy! Salken!**

 **Of course my lady! Ini udah next ya! ^^**

 **D. Geen-eun**

 **Hai~ Salken kak Geen!**

 **Masa sih? Beneran? Betewe, makasih udah mau baca sama ninggalin review! ^^**

 **Snow From Sky**

 **Hai kak Snow! Salken!**

 **Ini udah lanjut kak! Makasih udah mau mampir dan ninggalin jejak! ^3^**

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti**

 **Hehehe... iya kak Annisa! Miku juga sedikit bingung mau jawab review kayak gimana yang bagus. Kak Annisa penasaran ya? Ini udah next ya kak! .**

 **EruCute03**

 **Beneran? Yeay! *terbang**

 **Ini udah next chapter ya! -**

 **lilaonyx**

 **Wah! Terimakasih kak lilaonyx! Iya. Kesian Yaya. Makasih kak udah nak baca dan tinggalkan review kat sini! ^^**

 **blackcorrals**

 **Beneran keren nih?**

 **Iya kak Corra! Boboiboy bisa menjelajah waktu. Hehehe... silah terka jawabannya kak Corra ;p**

 **Makasih udah mau baca fafic Miku lagi kak Corra! ^^**

Ok! Mku udah selesai bales review ya! Jadi, Enjoy!

A/N: Tulisan nama yang menggunakan tanda bintang (*) merupakan orang yang ada di masa depan. (Jangan lupa loh! Nanti bingung bacanya.)

~ HAPPY READING! ~

ZAAAAAASH

Mereka pun berhasil melompati waktu setahun ke masa depan

" Nah, kita sudah sampai!" kata Ochobot.

" Wah! Cepatnya!" respon Boboiboy

Boboiboy pun melihat-lihat ruangan di mana dia berada, Tapi…

" Loh, bukannya ini kamarku ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Memang ini kamarmu." jawab Ochobot

" Jadi kalau kita melompati waktu di suatu tempat, kita bakalan muncul di tempat yang sama tapi berbeda waktu ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Yup!" jawab Ochobot.

PIIP PIIP

" Eh, suara apa itu?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Entah. Mari kita lihat ke sumber suaranya." Jawab dan ajak Ochobot.

Mereka pun mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata terdengar dari Handphone di atas meja belajar.

" Oh… suara dari handphone ku di masa depan toh." kata Boboiboy.

" Iya ya." respon Ochobot

" Tapi siapa yang menelepon ya? Mungkinkah Ying?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran. Boboiboy pun berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Tapi…

DRAP DRAP

Sebelum Boboiboy dapat melihatnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamarnya.

" Boboiboy! Ayo kita segera bersembunyi sebelum kita terlihat!" ajak Ochobot sedikit berbisik.

" Alah, padahal aku belum melihatnya" jawab Boboiboy sedikit cemberut.

" Tapi, kita mau sembunyi di mana ya?" tanya Ochobot.

" Hm… kita sembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidurku saja!" ajak Boboiboy

Mereka pun bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur Boboiboy. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki yang diketahui Boboiboy sebagai dirinya di masa depan.

" Hm… di mana ya handphone ku? Ah! Itu dia!" kata *Boboiboy sambil berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya.

" Ah! Ada yang meneleponku." kata *Boboiboy sambil menjawab teleponnya.

" Hai, maaf aku baru mengangkatnya. Tadi aku sedang membantu atok di kedai." kata *Boboiboy pada orang yang meneleponnya.

" Jadi, kita akan pergi ke mana besok?" tanya *Boboiboy pada orang yang sama.

" Ke bioskop? Boleh juga. Jadi besok kita bertemu di taman ya? Ok. Semoga mimpimu indah ya." kata *Boboiboy pada orang yang sama sambil tersenyum manis dan menutup teleponnya. Tiba-tiba…

" HORE! Besok aku akan pergi kencan!" kata *Boboiboy sangat senang. Sementara itu, di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya…

" Hm… pasti itu Ying! Iya kan?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Eits, belum tentu loh itu Ying." jawab Ochobot.

" Maksudnya? tanya Boboiboy.

" Masa depan bisa aja nggak seperti yang kamu harapkan. Bisa aja sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, kadang lebih menyenangkan." jawab Ochobot. Boboiboy yang mendengar itu pun bingung.

' Jadi, mungkin yang menelpon dan mengajakku kencan di masa depan belum tentu Ying?' batin Boboiboy

" Apa kau mau melompati waktu langsung ke hari berikutnya?" tawar Ochobot.

" Boleh deh. Soalnya aku bosen nunggunya." jawab Boboiboy.

" Ok. Ayo kita pergi!" kata Ochobot.

Mereka pun mengucapkan hal yang sama hanya mengganti beberapa kata-katanya dan melompati waktu ke hari berikutnya. Cahaya mengerumuni mereka dan…

ZAAAAAASH

" Hah?! Apa itu?" tanya *Boboiboy.

" Ah… aku ingat. Jadi kau masih penasaran ya?" gumam *Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

Di hari berikutnya…

" Ok. Kita sampai." kata Ochobot. Boboiboy pun melihat ke sekitar.

" Ok. Kita aman untuk keluar." kata Boboiboy. Mereka pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

" Jadi, kita akan pergi ke taman?" tanya Ochobot.

" Ya, ayo!" jawab Boboiboy

SKIP TIME

Mereka pun tiba di taman.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bersembunyi di balik semak-semak itu agar nggak kelihatan sama kamu di masa depan?" ajak Ochobot.

" Ok!" jawab Boboiboy

Mereka pun bersembunyi dan terus menunggu. Hingga akhirnya…

" Boboiboy!" teriak seorang gadis dengan kerudung dan baju pink.

" Tunggu, bukannya itu…" kata Boboiboy kaget.

" Yaya!" ucap *Boboiboy dan Boboiboy ( What the?) bersamaan.

" Maaf karena aku terlambat Boboiboy." kata *Yaya.

" Cie~ yang biasanya nggak terlambat tapi terlambat hari ini…" goda *Boboiboy

" Apaan sih kamu!" jawab *Yaya sedikit tersipu.

" Jadi kita akan pergi sekarang, nona?" tanya *Boboiboy.

" Ya!" jawab *Yaya.

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari sana tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menangis di balik semak-semak.

" Huwee! Kenapa aku malah jadi sama Yaya bukan sama Ying?" tanya Boboiboy menangis sambil mengguncangkan Ochobot.

" Aaakuuu juugaa nggaak tauuu!" jawab Ochobot yang diguncangkan Boboiboy.

" Daarii paadaa kaamuu naangiis, meendiiing kiitaa iiikuutiin meereekaa aajaa!" saran Ochobot yang masih diguncangkan Boboiboy.

" Oh, iya ya. Ya udah, ayo kita pergi!" jawab Boboiboy sambil menarik tangan robotik Ochobot dan berlari.

" Waaa!" kata Ochobot yang ditarik Boboiboy.

SKIP TIME

" Hah… hah… kita.. udah.. sampai." kata Boboiboy sambil duduk di kursi yang di sediakan di dalam bioskop XXV.

" Aduh pusingnya" kata Ochobot.

" Memangnya robot bisa pusing ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Kadang-kadang" jawab Ochobot.

" Oh…" respon Boboiboy.

" Hm… dimana ya mereka?" tanya Boboiboy celingukkan.

" Tuh disana. Di Ticket Counter" jawab Ochobot sambil menunjuk mereka.

" Ok! Ayo kesana." kata Boboiboy sambil menarik Ochobot.

Sementara itu di Ticket Counter…

" Ayo kita nonton itu!" tunjuk *Yaya pada salah satu poster film yang diputar.

" Memangnya film itu tentang apa?" tanya *Boboiboy.

" Tentang kisah perjalanan pernikahan seorang gadis dengan kakak dari teman baiknya yang tak sengaja menodainya." jawab *Yaya sedikit terharu.

" Hm… boleh juga. Mbak, kami beli dua tiket untuk film itu." kata *Boboiboy sambil menunjuk poster film itu pada penjaga Counter tiket.

" Untuk yang jam berapa dan di kursi yang mana?" tanya penjaga Counter.

" Yang jam 12.15 dan di kursi E-11 dan E-12." jawab Boboiboy.

" Baik." kata penjaga Counter sambil mengaturnya.

" Ini tiketnya. Terima kasih karena sudah berminat untuk menonton film di bioskop ini. Silahkan menunggu untuk 20 menit lagi dan selamat menonton!" kata penjaga Counter.

" Sama-sama." jawab keduanya.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy dan Ochobot pun mengantri di Counter yang sama. Lalu ketika giliran mereka tiba…

" Maaf, kalian tidak bisa menonton ini." kata penjaga konter.

" Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Karena kalian tidak cukup umur." jawab penjaga konter.

" Ya sudah, terima kasih." kata Boboiboy sambil berjalan pergi.

" Ochobot…" ucap Boboiboy.

" Ya?" repon Ochobot

" Kok penjaga Counter tidak kaget melihatmu?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Oh, aku menggunakan aplikasi pemanipulasi pengelihatan. Jadi selain kamu tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melihatku sebagai robot. Tapi mereka ngelihat aku sebagai anak yang seumuran denganmu." jawab Ochobot yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Oh' oleh Boboiboy. Tiba-tiba Ochobot mendapatkan sebuah ide.

" Eh, Boboiboy!" kata Ochobot.

" Ya?" jawab Boboiboy lesu.

" Bagaimana kalau kita menanyakan langsung saja pada dirimu di masa depan kenapa dia berpacaran dengan gadis itu dan bukan dengan Ying! Gimana?" ajak Ochobot.

" Tapi… kalau waktu terganggu gimana?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Enggak kok. Kan kita di masa depan. Kalau kita di masa lalu baru nggak boleh." jawab Ochobot.

" Ok! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Boboiboy.

" Ok!" jawab Ochobot

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat di mana *Boboiboy dan *Yaya berada. Tepatnya di dekat tempat bermain game, yaitu Game World.

Mereka pun terus mengikuti *Boboiboy dan *Yaya sambil menunggu untuk waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan *Boboiboy. Hingga akhirnya saat itu pun tiba.

" Boboiboy, aku mau ke toilet dulu ya." kata *Yaya.

"Ok. Aku tunggu di dekat pintu masuk ya. Jangan lama-lama. Soalnya sebentar lagi filmnya mulai." kata *Boboiboy.

" Ok." jawab *Yaya sambil pergi ke toilet.

*Boboiboy pun pergi ke dekat pintu keluar dan sedikit kaget karena melihat dirinya di masa lalu dan robot yang pernah membawanya ke masa depan.

" Oh, hai Boboiboy dan Ochobot!" sapa *Boboiboy ramah.

" Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau namaku Boboiboy?!" tanya Boboiboy kaget.

" Dan juga namaku!" tanya Ochobot juga kaget.

" Karena aku juga pernah melompati waktu dulu bersama Ochobot." jawab *Boboiboy sambil tersenyum

" Kalian pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku berpacaran dengan Yaya dan bukannya Ying kan?" tebak *Boboiboy.

" Iya" jawab Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Yaya karena aku menyadari bahwa hubungan Ying dan Fang sangat cocok serta…" kata *Boboiboy menggantung yang membuat Boboiboy dan Ochobot penasaran.

" Kau akan mengetahuinya besok pagi." lanjut *Boboiboy tersenyum.

" Yah… kasih tau dong!" kata Boboiboy dan Ochobot kompak.

" Maaf, aku nggak boleh ngasih tau kalian. Soalnya aku udah janji sama Ochobot." jawab *Boboiboy.

" Lebih baik kalian kembali ke masa lalu lagi dan mencari tahunya sendiri. " saran *Boboiboy.

" Ya sudah. Terima kasih dan samapi bertemu lagi!" kata Boboiboy dan Ochobot sambil melambaikan tangan pada *Boboiboy.

" Boboiboy, siapa itu?" tanya *Yaya sambil berjalan mendekati *Boboiboy.

" Oh Yaya, kau sudah kembali. Mereka hanya teman lama kok." jawab *Boboiboy tersenyum.

Sementara Boboiboy dan Ochobot pun kembali ke masa lalu.

ZAAAAAASH

" Akhirnya kita kembali ke masa kita sendiri." kata Ochobot.

" Iya." jawab Boboiboy

" Hei Ochobot." kata Boboiboy.

" Ya?" jawab Ochobot.

" Menurutmu apa yang belum dikatakan diriku di masa depan kepada kita?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Entahlah. Mungkin kita akan mengetahuinya besok. Seperti yang dikatakan kamu di masa depan." jawab Ochobot.

" Mungkin kau benar. Ochobot, bagaimana kalau kau disini hingga kita mengetahuinya?" ajak Boboiboy.

" Boleh. Lagi pula aku juga penasaran." jawab Ochobot.

SKIP TIME

Entah kenapa hari ini Boboiboy senang ketika melihat Ying dan Fang bermesraan. Bahkan Boboiboy sendiri kebingungan.

' Kenapa aku tidak merasa iri ya?' batin Boboiboy bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba…

" Hm… Boboiboy…" kata seseorang pada Boboiboy.

" Ya?" jawab Boboiboy sambil membalikan badannya dan melihat bahwa Yaya yang memanggilnya.

" Em… aku ingin bicara denganmu.." kata Yaya sedikit gugup.

" Em… mau bicara tentang apa?" tanya Boboiboy yang entah kenapa juga ikut gugup.

" Eh? Em… bagaimana kalau kita bicara nanti di taman belakang sekolah, ya?" tanya Yaya makin gugup.

" Ok." jawab Boboiboy tersenyum.

SKIP TIME (lagi?)

KRING!

Jam pelajaran pun habis. Tanda bahwa seolah sudah selesai. Boboiboy yang mengetahui itu segera pergi ke taman belakang sekolah bersama Yaya. Sesampainya di sana Boboiboy pun menunggu apa lanjutan dari yang Yaya ingin katakan.

" Jadi, apa yang mau kamu katakan?" tanya Boboiboy langsung.

" Em.. sebenarnya.. aku.." kata-kata Yaya terputus karena…

" Aku menyukaimu, Yaya." kata Boboiboy yang membuat Yaya kaget.

" Tapi, bukannya kau menyukai Ying?" tanya Yaya.

" Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku padahal kau tahu itu?" tanya Boboiboy balik.

" Itu karena aku… menyukaimu dengan tulus." jawab Yaya menunduk. Lalu tiba-tiba Boboiboy memegang pundaknya.

" Dan karena itulah aku menyukaimu balik, Yaya. Karena kau menyukaiku dengan tulus." kata Boboiboy

' Entah mengapa perasaan cintaku padanya lebih tulus daripada dengan Ying.' Batin Boboiboy.

" Jadi Yaya, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Boboiboy tersenyum lembut.

" I-iya!" jawab Yaya terharu karena cintanya terbalaskan.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak di dekat mereka, ada sebuah robot bundar yang mengintip mereka.

" Jadi ini yang dimaksud Boboiboy di masa depan, ya?" gumam sang rabot bundar, Ochobot.

Kembali pada Boboiboy dan Yaya yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Ochobot…

" Jadi apa kau mau pulang bersamaku, nona?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Hahaha, baiklah." jawab Yaya tersenyum manis.

Mereka pun pulang bersama sambil tersenyum lebar.

Orang yang melihat itu pun menunjukkan banyak ekspresi. Ada yang menangis karena idaman mereka sudah berpacaran dan ada yang senang karena OTP-nya akhirnya bersatu. Terutama pasangan yang melihat mereka dari jauh.

" Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang mereka akan cocok untuk jadi pasangan!" kata seorang gadis oriental, Ying.

" Mungkin kau benar Ying." jawab pemuda bersurai raven, Fang.

" Akhirnya kau bisa bahagia Boboiboy. Aku lega." kata Ying.

" Dan akhirnya tida ada lagi yang menjadi rivalku untuk mencintaimu, Ying" kata Fang yang membuat Ying tersipu dan tersenyum pada Fang. Fang yang melihat itu pun tersenyum balik pada Ying.

END

Apa-apaan ini?! Fanfic macam apa ini?! *bantingmeja

Makin lama kok makin ngaur ya. Mungkin Miku kurang minum A**a.

Hai! Miku balik lagi dengan lanjutan fanfic yang gaje dan gak bermutu. Maaf kalau lanjutannya gak sesuai banget dengan yang para readers harapkan. Abisnya pas Miku ngetik tiba-tiba langsung ngilang semua idenya.

Hehehe... Miku masukin banyak plesetan. Tau kan apa aja?

Tapi Miku seneng (Readers: Gak nanya!), akhirnya fanfic ini selesai dan Miku bisa ngetik fanfic gaje lagi. HAHAHAHA.

Miku mau promosi fanfic. Disini ada yang suka BoFang nggak? (Readers: Nggak!)

Kalau ada, baca dong fanfic " Magical Kitty Fang Fang" buatan Miku! _

Ok, Miku udah bingung mau basa basi apa lagi, jadi…

Mind to Review?


End file.
